


One Hell Of A  Schoolboy

by Platinumjailbreak



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Annoying af oc, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Seriously even i dont like the pairing, United States, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinumjailbreak/pseuds/Platinumjailbreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enter Ciel Phantomhive. He's just your average wealthy, attractive boy, bored of switching between the same upscale British private schools. His butler, Sebastian, suggests a change for him: a move to the United States and a chance to go to a public school there. Ciel is only human, so naturally he'd want a change every now and then. At least, he used to be human...125 years ago.</p>
<p>You see, Ciel has grown terribly starved. He has one goal-- to make a contract with a student and get a quick meal. But then a certain blond from his past enters the equation. Only, if Ciel looks into those ice-blue eyes of his at just the right moment, they flash a very inhuman shade of pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of All The Places In The World, You Have To Be Here

Ciel stretched in the morning light as his alarm went off. Never the morning person, he promptly rolled over, groaning and cursing to himself. This day had come far too soon, and far too early for that matter.

A dark-haired figure shifted next to him, nudging his back slightly. "Young master... please get up now." his butler purred. Once again, the boy had asked Sebastian to stay with him until he fell asleep, which usually led to him physically getting in bed next to him, and occasionally led to a bit of cuddling. Last night was one of those nights where both had happened.

The bluenette whipped his head around and looked at him, his eyes glowing a dangerous pink. Sebastian merely chuckled at the boy.

Or rather, demon.

Ciel was still a young demon, made one exactly 125 years ago. He had a contract with Sebastian, who swore to help hin exact his revenge on the people who murdered his parents in exchange for his soul. However, neither of the deals happened. After long fights with other demons over his soul, Ciel became one himself when he was about to die. 

Sebastian still craved the sweet taste of the boy's soul. He was so close to feasting on it, gorging himself on it, nourishing his very being with it. But it had all been in vain. 

And now, here Ciel stood, as a young, mischievous demon. Some days, it was almost as if his very presence taunted Sebastian, reminding him of what could have been. But the boy's small stature and delicate features also reminded him of what he was that fateful day when they first made the contract-- a helpless child.

Many things had changed since Ciel became a demon. First of all, he was rid of his horrible asthma, and consequently the stress that caused it. Ciel also found himself smiling more, a large change from his usually serious human self. One of his blue eyes was still a bright amethyst from the contract seal, but both of his eyes could now turn anywhere from a blood red to the dazzling unearthly pink that most demons had. But despite all of his changes, Ciel still found himself craving human sweets. He also engaged in recreational sleep more than most demons, because it gave him a chance to pretend he was human.

While he felt a certain sense of freedom as a demon, Ciel at times regretted it. Not being the type to normally feel remorse, he would naturally never admit it to anyone. But he couldn't help but wish sometimes that, when he looked in the mirror, he saw himself as a full-grown man instead of a 13 year-old boy, even though he knew that he probably would have died before reaching adulthood anyway.

Sebastian looked back at Ciel, his eyes flashing the same demonic color. They stared at each other, having a small contest. Ciel finally felt intimidated and looked away.

"Please get up now, my lord. You wouldn't want to be late on your first day of school."

Ciel rolled his eyes and yawned, sitting up. "I'm tired of going to school. Every four years I learn the same things over again, it's rather boring."

"I've enrolled you in the 8th grade this year, my lord. It's also a junior-senior high school, so you'll be able to stay there longer."

"8th grade?!" He groaned. "That's even worse!"

Sebastian chuckled. "Well, you can't exactly pass off as a 12th grader."

Ciel glared at him. "Enough with the jokes. Help me get dressed."

"It's been over a century, and yet you still can't dress yourself." Sebastian smirked, getting up and pulling some clothes out of the wardrobe. 

"Why do you have a T-shirt and jeans? Where's my new uniform?" Ciel looked at him quizzically, too confused to make a comeback.

"You're going to a public school this year, my lord. Wearing a uniform is not required. Since you haven't updated your wardrobe in quite a bit, I took the liberty of doing it myself." He chuckled slightly and added, "I'm not sure you'd want to wear a lacy overcoat and sock garters in this day and age."

Ciel sighed. "Just cut the jokes and dress me."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian pulled off his lace and silk nightshirt and slipped on a striped T-shirt, hoodie, and skinny jeans. He carefully tied on his velvet eyepatch, covering the contract seal on his left eye.

"Right. I'll be leaving now." He got up and finished getting ready, then proceeded to walk out the door.

Sebastian stopped him. "Aren't you forgetting something? Or rather, someone?"

Ciel looked at him. "Don't tell me you're going to..."

He nodded. "I'm going to be teaching there. I can help you find someone to--"

He cut him off. "I'm older than I look, and smarter than you think. I can handle this on my own."

Sebastian stood there silently for a moment. "...Just don't get greedy, my lord." He finally replied in a somewhat warning tone.

Ciel scoffed and walked out the door. "I still can't drive~" he called out to Sebastian.

He sighed and followed him out. "Yes, my lord."

                           ~*~*~*~*~

Ciel stepped out of the car, entering the front doors of the school while Sebastian went through the staff entrance to the class he was assigned to teach.

He walked through the halls, clutching his schedule as he looked for his first class. The school was nice, but nothing like the schools he had been to. It was a newer school, very unlike many of the private schools, which had been built around the time that he was still human. The halls were mostly colorless, except for the touches of blue on the lockers and windowsills. Other students wandered about, greeting old friends and comparing schedules. Ciel merely walked past them all silently, not paying attention to them.  In other words, it was a typical first day of school. He decided that now was a bit too early to try to find a desperate soul.

Ciel walked into room 203, which turned out to be an English class. Ciel didn't mind this class; he enjoyed reading and knew the works of all the major Victorian writers. Poe was a favorite of his, even though he used to get nightmares from reading his stories. Now, he rarely got them. After all, it's hard to fear your demons after you've embraced them. 

He found a seat near the front and sat down, staring intently at the odd board in the front. Granted, he hadn't been to school in a decade or so, but technology sure had progressed. The touch-screen board displayed a welcome sign, along with the teacher's name. 

Looking around the room, Ciel didn't notice anyone who stood out. A group of what looked to be popular girls chatted in a corner, glancing his way every now and then. He noticed the nerds, the punk kids, the athletes, the basic groups that made up the social hierarchy of all schools. Ciel was never sure where he fit, not that he really wanted to be labeled in a certain group. There was just an odd atmosphere around him, seeming to already know that he wasn't exactly human.

As the teacher called roll, Ciel felt that same otherworldly presence, the same sense that others got around him. He tried to ignore it, thinking it was nothing. But it nagged him, poked the back of his mind. He started to feel tense and uneasy.

"Ciel Phantomhive?" The teacher called. He raised his hand robotically, not paying attention. He couldn't stop thinking about the presence.

As if far away, he heard the names of Hannah Hawk, Colton Smith, Peter Sanchez, Olivia Kirkland. The names floated through the air and out of his mind.   

The roll seemed to go on forever, even though there were only thirty students. Ciel's heart beat faster while his mind grew numb but thoughtful at the same time. It was the oddest experience. 

The teacher droned names until one finally broke him out of his daze.

"Alois Trancy?"

Ciel froze in disbelief. That couldn't be... that was a strange name to have, especially in the twenty-first century.

"Here!"

Slowly, Ciel glanced over to the source of the voice, a voice that sounded all too familiar. Slightly high-pitched, perky, childish.

A pale blonde boy was standing up, waving his hand. He giggled a little, smiling happily. He was dressed in a black T-shirt and purple sweater. What stood out, though, were those short black jean shorts. 

His ice-blue eyes darted to the boy that was unintentionally staring at him as he sat down. The sky-colored orbs widened as he stared into those royal blue eyes-- or rather, eye. Ciel stared back and saw the face from all those years ago, the same one that he fought, hated, declared to bring an end to.

Ciel felt the presence grow stronger, and his eyes flashed magenta quickly. But what happened next was even stranger.

The eyes looking back at him flickered, too.

Somehow, in some way, Alois Trancy was alive. And of all the schools he could have been, he had to be here.

All Ciel knew was one thing. This was going to be one hell of a year.


	2. The Trancys Put  The "Fun" In Dysfunctional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our favorite blonde brat enters and yells a lot.

Thoughts raced through Ciel's mind, faster than he could comprehend. However, three main questions stood out:

"Who the hell?"

"How the hell?"

And most importantly:

"Why the hell?!"

Alois was just as confused as Ciel, but he decided not to show it. A smirk appeared on the blonde's face as he looked back at the bluenette.

Without realizing it, the two boys had been staring at each other for a good five minutes. The teacher looked up from her computer, raising an eyebrow. "Mr. Phantomhive, Mr. Trancy? Is... everything okay?"

Alois finally broke his stare and looked at the teacher, smiling and clapping his hands together. "Oh yes, everything is simply splendid."

One of the popular girls that Ciel had noticed earlier raised up at the sound of his voice. She turned to her friend excitedly. "Oh. My. God. He's British!" She half-whispered, half-squealed.

"Yeah, but he's very pretty, and his voice is kinda feminine-sounding. Are you sure he's actually a boy?" Her friend whispered skeptically.

"And those shorts... maybe he's gay?" She shrugged.

Alois turned around and looked at them. "I'm right here, you know." He purred.

Both girls blushed and looked away, smiling while they whispered amongst themselves. He laughed and turned around, propping his feet up on the empty desk in front of him.

Ciel's mind was still spinning. How was Alois even here? Didn't Claude kill him? Wasn't his soul with his brother's soul inside Hannah? He has to be a demon, Ciel thought. That would explain the strange presence he felt, and his eyes flashing that weird color. 

"Teacher?" Alois' voice rang out, snapping Ciel's train of thought.

"I have a name, Mr. Trancy." She pointed to the board. "Please call me Ms. Cumberbatch from now on."

"Okay, Miss Cumberbitch." He snickered. "May I sit next to Cielly?"

She glared at him. "That's very rude, and that's not my name. I can send you to the office, if you'd like."

He looked at her and shrugged."What do I care? That solves nothing. I'll just come back and sit next to him, like I requested. In fact..." He grabbed his binder and bag, scooting into the empty desk near Ciel. "...I just did." 

The teacher was getting very angry. "Please go back to your seat before I give you detention."

"Why? It's not like we have assigned seats, it's the first fucking day of school!"

"Seat. Now."

Alois glared at her, refusing to move. His frown curled into a smirk. "Why don't I tell everyone about your little love affair with Mr. Matthews, who's a married man by the way?"

She turned a bright shade of pink. "Rumors will be rumors... now just please be quiet so I can start class..." the teacher mumbled. He smiled victoriously.

Ciel turned to the boy, or rather demon, next to him, not sure what to say first. He could say something nice for a change. He could also apologize for stabbing him in the gut when they had that duel. Maybe he could even say that he felt somewhat bad about everything that Alois had been through in his past. 

"How and why the bloody hell are you here?!" He hissed. 

That's what came out instead.

"Now, now, Cielly. That's not for you to worry about at the moment." He pouted. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Ciel sighed. "Why would I be happy? When I last saw you, you were trying to kill me. And stop calling me Cielly."

Alois glared at him. "Ciel, that was over a century ago. Haven't you let things go? Shit, I could never hold a grudge for that long. I even somehow managed to patch things up with Claude! If I can do that, then you can forget our silly childhood feud."

"Cut the inspirational speeches, Trancy." He scoffed.

Alois became increasingly angry. "Well, here's a better question. Why the hell are you here?" He snapped.

Ciel smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry, that's not for you to worry about at the moment." He parroted, mocking him slightly.

He smirked back. "Oh, decided to be a saucy little bitch, didn't you? I'm guessing you still have that dumb butler of yours around to feed you and wipe your ass."

"What do you care? At least mine didn't kill me."

Alois gasped a little and clenched his jaw, obviously holding back tears. "Well, at least I still have part of my family left." He said quietly, voice shaking.

He looked at him. "I thought you had let the whole thing about Claude go."

Alois finally stood up. "WELL WOOP DEE FUCKING DOO. NOT ALL OF US CAN BE STONE-FACED, NON-EMOTIONAL PRICKS LIKE APPARENTLY YOU CAN. DON'T YOU EVER BRING UP CLAUDE AGAIN, PHANTOMHIVE. MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE."

He pushed his desk over and stormed out of the room.

"Mr. Trancy--" the teacher began.

"JUST DON'T!" He yelled as he slammed the door. 

The class fell silent.

The students looked from the shaking doorframe, to Ciel, to the teacher, to Ciel again.

The teacher watched Ciel, seeming to want an explanation.

He sighed. "He and I have a... strange history." He mumbled. "Don't bother going to find him, it's useless."

"Mr. Phantomhive, please see me after class." The teacher said slowly.

He nodded and sighed. There was no use in arguing.

The class went on, filled with whispers and glances toward Ciel. He put his head down. All of this just because of that bipolar blonde brat, he thought.

The period ended all too soon, and all the students filed out. Except for the bluenette boy.

An uncomfortable silence followed. "So," the teacher began carefully after some time. "What exactly was going on earlier with you and Mr. Trancy?"

Ciel looked at her tiredly. "It's really nothing, Miss."

"I need to write something on the incident report."

He sighed. "We've known each other for a while, but we haven't seen each other in... well, forever. And I thought I wasn't going to ever see him again. We don't exactly have the best past, and I brought some things up that made him mad, is all. He's kind of psychotic, and probably has a variety of mental illnesses."

"I see..." the teacher mumbled. "Maybe a trip to the school psychologist, then?"

He shook his head. "Trust me, that will solve nothing." 

She nodded. "Well, I can't exactly let you two off the hook, but I feel like a punishment will be futile... You know what, just go ahead and go to your next class. It's the first day of school, I'll sort things out later."

"Okay, thanks." He nodded and grabbed his books, leaving.

The halls were mostly deserted by now. He glanced over his schedule, looking for his next class. Being a demon, he had no worries about being late. Okay, down this hall and--

"Ow!" He had bumped into someone. 

He turned around. "Oh, sorry..." he muttered.

A small boy, even shorter than Ciel, looked back at him. He had bright red hair, and his large brown eyes looked up at him as he rubbed his head. "It's fine..."

Ciel stood there a moment, wondering what to do. He sighed and finally decided to help out the boy. He walked over to him. "Are you alright?"

He boy nodded. "I'm fine, head just hurts a little."

Ciel took his water bottle from his backpack, which had been in the refrigerator. He held it on the boy's head.

He smiled. "Thank you, um... What's your name?"

"Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive..." he mumbled.

"My name's Luka Macken. Well, me brother is always wantin' me to call myself Luka Trancy, but I don't really think it suits me, you know?" He smiled brightly.

Ciel paused. "Wait a second. Is your brother's name Alois?"

He nodded. "That's what he wants to be called now. He was always Jim when I was little, but I don't care. Whatever makes him happy."

"Has your brother ever mentioned me before?" He asked slowly.

Luka nodded. "All the time. He used to cry about you sometimes, and about Claude. He cried the most when I came back, but I think those were happy tears." He spoke like a child, with a very informal British accent.

"What do you mean, 'came back'?" Ciel asked curiously. 

He gasped a little and covered his mouth. "I shouldn't have said anything. Sorry..."

Ciel was interested, but didn't want to miss class. "Well, I have to go so... goodbye..." he started to run down the hall.

"Hey! Wait up!" Luka yelled, trying to keep up the pace. "I'm new here, too! I don't know where anything is!" 

Ciel froze and looked back, deciding to help him again. "Alright, let me see your schedule."

Luka handed him the paper and he looked over it. "Alright, I think you have to go down this hall and to the left, that's where the sixth grade classrooms are clustered."

He smiled brightly. "Thank you. I owe you now. I hope Jim comes by soon, he told me that he would walk me to class..."

Ciel heard suddenly heard muffled yells from the boy's bathroom. 

"I KNOW, Claude! Shut up, you aren't even in this country right now!" A pause. "Yes, he's here. I know it was him." 

Both Ciel and Luka looked through the crack in the vented bathroom, knowing he was most likely the only one in here.

Alois was sitting on one of the sinks. One hand held his phone, the other was clenched into a tight fist. "Stop calling me an idiot." He hissed. "He was pissing me off, I couldn't put up with him any longer in that class. He really hasn't changed one bit," he added quietly, "But I really thought he would have."

They heard raised voices on the other line. "SHUT UP HANNAH, YOU STUPID BITCH! THIS ISN'T ALL ABOUT YOUR PRECIOUS LUKA! YOU DON'T THINK I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY OWN BROTHER?!" He hung up angrily and threw his phone across the small room, shaking.

Luka gasped softly, then covered his mouth. That didn't matter. Alois raised up at the small sound, and immediately peeked though the vent. Ciel pulled Luka away, but it was too late. 

Alois sighed and picked up what was left of his phone (thankfully the battery had only popped out, and the phone was fine). He pushed open the door. "What are you two doing out here?"

Luka smiled and ran up to hug him. "Jim! Are you okay?"

Alois hugged back. "I'm not Jim, remember? I'm Alo." He referred to the special nickname used only Luka. "And yes, I'm fine."

"Then why were you yelling at Hannah and Claude, Alo?"

He froze. "You need to get to class, I'm pretty sure you're late by now."

"But you said you would walk with me..." Luka looked up at him sadly.

Alois sighed and nodded. "I did. Come on, let's go. You too, Phantomhive." He casually said as he had already started walking down the hall.

"Of course..." He muttered.

~*~*~*~

To Ciel's luck, Sebastian was his teacher for this class. Even better, word had gotten around the teachers about the "Trancy Incident", so naturally Sebastian had a few questions.

Ciel tried to nonchalantly sit in the back, not wanting to explain anything. But Sebastian, being one hell of a teacher, still noticed and approached him.

"I'm sure you already know what I'm about to ask, young master. Or should I call you Mr. Phantomhive?"

He scowled and pretended to organize his books. "I don't feel like talking about it. I'm too confused about everything, I should ask you at home."

Sebastian chuckled. "I know as much about it as you do, my lord. I suggest you invite him over today so you two can talk about it."

"...And why would I do that?" He hissed.

"Well, this silly feud had been going on for a while now. I'm not saying that you two need to become friends, you just need to learn how to tolerate each other. He's in most of your classes, including this one-- but he was failed to show up."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Hooray." 

Suddenly, Alois burst through the door. "Speak of the devil..." Sebastian muttered, smirking. 

Alois gave a flirty wave and waltzed to his seat as if nothing had happened. Naturally, he chose to be near Ciel.

Sebastian walked up to the board and introduced himself, going over the typical rules and expectations for a writing class.

Alois leaned over to Ciel. "See you after school, Cielly."

He had been listening into the classroom the whole time.


	3. Trust And Devil's Food Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will Alois' backstory return from the war?
> 
> //slow character building

Over all, it was a normal first day at Landers Junior-Senior High School. Ciel had gone through the rest of the day, quickly learning the layout of the school and trying to pay attention to the students around him. None stood out, except for that annoying blond that he ended up seeing the entire day. If it wasn't in class, it was in the halls or the cafeteria or the courtyard. Alois didn't argue with him further, he merely waved or blew a kiss or smirked mischievously at him. However, the tension still managed to build up.

The day came and went, and before Ciel knew it, the bell signaled that it was time to go home. He packed up and quickly went outside, looking for Sebastian's black sports car that was pulled up near the front of the school. 

He wove through the large crowd of kids, trying to avoid Alois as much as possible. Finally spotting his butler, he ran to the car and practically jumped inside. 

Sebastian chuckled. "Excited to get home, young master?"

"Shut up, Sebastian..." he groaned. "Just drive."

"What's the magic word~?" Sebastian teased.

Ciel glared at him. "That's an order."

"Yes, my lord." He sighed, smiling. He started up the car.

Ciel leaned back in his seat. He focused on the sky. Today was sunny enough, but clouds were building. He could almost feel in his gut that there would be trouble. 

And sure enough, there was.

There was a loud tap on the window. Ciel looked over and saw the same smiling face-- that he couldn't seem to avoid all day-- staring back at him.

"Bloody hell..." he muttered.

"Ciel! Could Sebastian drive Luka and I home?"

He slowly rolled down his window. "...Can't you walk?"

Alois sighed. "I'm coming over today, remember? And I'm not leaving Luka home alone."

Ciel was about to ask whether Claude lived with them, but then remembered the phone call he eavesdropped on. Plus, bringing up Claude wasn't exactly the best idea at the moment. He sighed too and cautiously unlocked the back doors.

"Thank you, Cielly!" Alois cried happily, scooting into the backseat. He pulled Luka in with him.

"Where are we going, Alo?" He asked curiously.

"To Cielly's house." He replied, patting his head.

Ciel turned around. "Would you stop calling me that?" He snapped.

Alois pouted. "That's not nice, Phantomhive. You're far too serious all the time, you need to smile more."

"I don't need to smile excessively. I'll just look like an idiot." He rolled his eyes. 

"Tsk, that's depressing." Alois stuck out his tongue. There was no contract seal, further proof that Claude was probably still in England.

Ciel sighed and turned back around, foucing his attention on the buildings they passed. He had been in America for a couple months, but it was still a little hard to get used to. It was just so.... open. It lacked the closeness of his home in the rather small island.

Luka was humming a bit in his seat, recognizing the tension in the air. He knew a lot about the two boy's past. He also knew exactly how Alois felt about Ciel. He was a confidant of his brother, and pretty much the only person Alois could fully trust. 

"What are you humming, Luka?" Alois turned to him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Caramelldansen." He shrugged. "One of my friends wanted me to listen to it. There's a dance you have to do, too."

"Really?" Alois' eyes widened in excitement. "Teach me!" 

"Okay!" He smiled and hugged him.  Ciel felt himself almost gag at the sweetness.

Sebastian pulled up at their house. The Phantomhive boy still lived in a rather large house, but it was nothing close to his manor. All of the older mansions in the area were deserted, and many were  replaced with common suburb homes. This place, however, was one of the mansions that remained intact. But the air around it still made it feel secluded, apart from the others. Almost like it was abandoned in spirit.

Alois practically jumped out of the car, Luka following close behind. "We got here so fast! I absolutely love cars!" The blonde yelled happily.

"It's just a car. It's a carriage with a motor, there's nothing special or amazing about it."

Sebastian gave him a warning look. "Young master, please be polite. He is a guest, after all."

Ciel scoffed as Alois smirked proudly, pulling Luka to the house. Sebastian went ahead and opened the door for them.

"Wow, this is so... different!" Alois exclaimed. He walked into the living room, which wasn't too far from the foyer. 

Luka pointed to the TV. "What's this, Alo?" He asked, looking at him quizzically.

Alois shrugged. "I was wondering the same thing."

"It's a TV. You watch movies and shows, which are like plays, but on that screen." Ciel told them matter-of-factly. "It's been around for several decades."

"Cut me some slack, Ciel. I just got here a few months ago." He plopped down onto the couch. 

Sebastian bowed slightly. "I'll bring the both of you your tea. Alois, please make yourself comfortable. He left the room, sensing the mood. Ciel sat next to Alois on the couch, still keeping as much distance as he could.

"Thank you, Sebastian dear." Alois teased before turning to Ciel. "So, Phantomhive, how's life been? Or rather, unlife?"

Ciel rested his chin on his hand and looked away. "Fine, I guess."

"Enigmatic as always, aren't you, Ciel?" He leaned in a bit. "Let's cut to the chase and face the facts-- both of us want to know the other's story from the past century. So, you go first. What really happened?"

"How do I know I can trust you?" Ciel glared at him.

"Why wouldn't you? Besides, is it really anything that interesting that it must be kept in total secrecy?"

The bluenette sat there for a moment in silence. Alois had a point. There was really nothing shocking or suprising that had happened to him after becoming a demon. He had nothing to lose by telling him. 

"Well?" Alois looked at him.

Ciel looked back. "After your soul possessed me, I ordered Sebastian to be my butler forever. Hannah turned me into a demon when I was about to die, and Sebastian now has to serve me for eternity. After that, I just lived how I wanted to. I moved around a lot, since I couldn't stay in my old manor anymore. I became hungry after a while and enrolled in a private school so I could find a student to make a contract with. Even though I went to several schools, I only got one soul. Sebastian suggested a few months ago to go to a public school instead, since he always chose some upscale place for me. But since I've been in almost every school in England, he thought a move to the States would be the best decision. We found a house that reminded me a bit of my manor, and that's where I've been ever since."

Alois stayed quiet for a while. "Just as I thought, rather boring." He murmured. "Claude told me about how you became a demon and went back to live on Earth, so I knew that much. But still..." 

"'But still' what?" Ciel asked.

Just then, Sebastian stepped in with a tray of tea and cupcakes. "For today's snack I have devil's food cupcakes, accompanied by an English Breakfast tea. Please enjoy." He smiled and promptly left the room again.

Alois picked up a cupcake, laughing. "He knows I'm a demon. Devil's food cupcakes. He knows, yet he still gave me human food! What a subtle way of saying it..." 

Ciel took a cupcake and bit into it, to Alois' confusion. "What?" He asked the blond.

"Devils don't eat anything but souls..." He said slowly. "I'm guessing your sweet tooth never went away."

The smaller demon shrugged as he ate the cupcake. "I don't care. I can eat as many sweets as I want, and there's no worry about cavities or spoiling my dinner."

Alois raised an eyebrow as sipped the tea. "This is terribly bland." He stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Then don't drink it." Ciel sighed.

"You're a strange demon, Phantomhive." He shook his head. "So, can I trust you?"

Ciel looked at him, finishing the cake. "With what?"

"With my story." He smirked a bit.

The other boy smirked back. "Why wouldn't you trust me?"

"I dunno, maybe 'cause you stabbed me in the gut a while back."

"And you say I need to let things go."

The Trancy boy glared at him. "Keep talking shit like that and I won't tell you anything."

Ciel remained silent. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had a burning curiosity to hear what had happened to the other boy. He just had to make sure he was telling the truth. 

"Fine." Ciel smirked a bit. "Will you be honest?"

"You were honest, weren't you? It only makes sense for me to be the same."

He nodded. "Fine. Go ahead."

Alois leaned back onto the couch. "Where shall I start? Better yet, how much do you know?"

"I know most of your past. I know about Luka, the village fire, and how you became the Trancy heir."

Alois averted his eyes. "You think I'm a slut, don't you?"

"What?" He looked at him, confused.

"Because I had to be that awful old fuck's  slave. I'm just a cheap whore, aren't I?"

Ciel shook his head. "No... you didn't have a choice. It's not like you just sold yourself on some street corner just to have a good time. It was either live and be raped or die a long, slow death from infection and malnutrition."

But life was so horrible, death wouldn't have been that bad in comparison, Alois thought. 

He finally looked at the Phantomhive boy, holding back tears. He wanted to jump into his arms. He wanted to be comforted by him. He wanted to hug and kiss him. He had wanted this for so very long, but had never gotten it. But the fact that Ciel understood just a little bit of how he felt, understood something that most wouldn't, gave him a glimmer of hope. 

"Alright..." He began a bit shakily. "I think I can trust you."


	4. Nirvana Isn't All It's Cracked Up To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, a tale from Alois' past.  
> Alternative title: Why Luka Macken Should Never Be Given Red Bull.

Alois took a deep breath. "Shall I start from my death?"

"Sure. Go ahead." Ciel was a bit unsure of what to say. He wasn't sure if he was upsetting Alois by wanting to hear what had happened, but it didn't exactly matter at the moment. For some reason, it was driving him crazy. He needed to know this.

The blond closed his eyes. "Well, after Claude killed me, as you so rudely had to bring up, I was quite confused." He decided to continue with the guilt trip, sort of pissed off at Ciel. "I was also numb, and unbelievably hurt. I still felt the pain of being stabbed in my chest, even after I was already dead." He opened his eyes again. "Hold on-- where's Luka?"

Ciel was broken out of his somewhat daze. "What?"

"Luka came in with us, didn't he?"

"Yeah..."

"Then where the hell is he?!" Alois was suddenly panic-stricken as he jumped up from the couch.

"He's probably in another room, calm down." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Calm down?! I watched him die in my arms, I'm not going to lose him again!"

Ciel sighed and got up. "He's most likely in the media room."

"The what?"

"The media room. I'll explain video games later, but kids love them. Especially since he's never seem them before."

Alois practically ran out of the room. Ciel followed calmly behind. "You're going the wrong way..."

He spun around and glared at the shorter demon, eyes glowing. "Then why don't you show me, smart one?"

"Downstairs, to the right." Ciel led him there, opening the door.

Sure enough, they found the small boy sitting on the ground, punching buttons on a controller with wide eyes. 

Alois ran towards him, pulling him into a hug. "Oh my God, I thought I lost you again..."

"I'm so sorry, Alo! I didn't mean to worry you, I was just exploring around the house and Mister Sebastian let me go into the game room and... and..." He stammered out with tears in his eyes.

"Shh, I just wanted to make sure you're okay, don't worry about me." His brother said soothingly as he wiped tears from Luka's eyes. 

Luka sniffed. "D-do you know what to do with this?" He held up an Xbox controller. 

"Um, what is that, anyway?"

And thus, Ciel's knowledge of Alois' strange comeback was delayed further as he had to go into a half-hour long explanation of the many workings of an Xbox to a boy who 1) Had the mind of a six-year-old, and, 2) Thought that a rotary phone was high-tech. Soon, Luka was playing Mario Kart with a expression that looked like he'd just seen a live unicorn.

"Call if you need help again." Ciel said as quickly and as politely as he could, going back upstairs. Alois followed the smaller boy, going back to his seat next to him on the couch.

"Eager to hear my sob story? You certainly rushed back up here." Alois smirked.

A blush crept its way onto Ciel's cheeks. "No, I simply didn't want my tea to get cold." He took a sip from his cup to prove it, not caring about its below-lukewarm temperature.

The blonde emitted a giggle and crawled closer to him. "Is that a blush I see~?"

The former noble rolled his eyes, scooting away from him. "No, the warmth of the tea heated up my face, that's all."

"Excuses, excuses."

"Look, are you going to do your huge confession or not?"

"Wanna know what else I could do that involves something huge?" He wiggled his eyebrows, trying to change the subject.

"ALOIS!" He blushed more. 

"That's what you'll be screaming when we do said thing." He whispered teasingly into his ear.

He pushed him away. "If you're not going to talk to me like a civilized gentleman, then get out of my house."

His face fell. "God, Mr. Prude Pants. I was getting to that."

He prodded him further. "Why and how did you come back?"

Alois let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, you really want to know? Well, nirvana was supposed to be perfect. Everyone would be happy. I would see Luka again, and make peace with Claude. But, it turns out that souls aren't supposed to just live inside of demons without being consumed. Claude flat-out refused to eat my soul, since apparently it could never compare to the orgasm-inducing taste of yours." He sent a sharp glance to Ciel before he continued. "So I was left with a choice: become a demon or be obliterated completely, with no memory of my existence. I'd take the latter, but I didn't want the same for Luka, because I forbid Hannah from eating his soul. So I returned here to give Luka a second chance at life, as his first was cut off too quickly."

Alois had spoken the truth, but left out one crucial detail-- he hadn't returned just for his brother. No, a main reason for his return was sitting right in front of him, looking genuinely concerned for once in response to his little story.

"So... Luka's a demon, too?" Ciel asked, not remembering sensing a presence from him.

He bit his lip. "Somewhat... When we tried to make him a demon, it didn't work. His soul is too pure. But, we were able to make him immortal. He's basically a weak demon without most of the powers. Plus, he still has to eat and drink, and he can grow a little."

"So he doesn't have to consume souls or anything?"

Alois shook his head. "I do, however. Full demon with a corrupted soul right here."

"I didn't ask about you." He rolled his eyes.

"Asshat." 

"Prick."

"Git."

"Wanker."

"I bet you'd wank me if you had the chance."

"Why do have to turn everything I say into a sexual innuendo?!" Ciel snapped.

Alois sat on his lap, straddling him. "Because I'm young and immature." 

"You're older than me."

Alois nuzzled his neck. "That means I have more experience~"

Ciel became flushed again. "Get off of me..."

"That was more a vague idea than a protest." He smirked and lapped at his ear. "Remember the ball at my manor?"

"How could I not?" Ciel's face grew redder at the memory of the young Trancy earl in a maid outfit and hair extensions, licking his ear before he stole his eyepatch. "Do you enjoy dressing as a girl or something?"

Alois shrugged. "It was funny! I enjoyed making you all embarrassed. And you've dressed as a girl, too!"

"What? No, I haven't!" Ciel protested.

"Don't lie." He smirked. "Claude showed me all the pictures..." He leaned in close to his ear. "... my little robin." 

Ciel had had enough. "Isn't it time for you to go home?"

"What? Is your precious pride shattered at the thought of your enemy knowing your strange hobbies?" Alois snickered. But that's probably all we'll ever be, enemies, he thought.

"It wasn't a hobby! I had to protect my identity in order to solve the case!"

Before Alois could make a witty reply, a flash of red hair zoomed by them, followed by a worried and frustrated looking Sebastian. "Luka, come back here this instant." He paused when he saw the scene on the couch and smirked. "Oh my, young master. Seems you're busy."

"FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

Alois nuzzled Ciel. "Darling~" He teased.

Just then, Luka came back and tackled Sebastian. "I CAN FLYYYYYYY!!!" 

Sebastian didn't fall over, he simply picked up the squirming, wide-eyed boy. "Ciel, how many times have I told you not to leave Red Bull in the game room?"

Normally, Alois would be upset, but after all of these events had happened at once, he started laughing so hard that he fell off of Ciel's lap and onto the couch cusions.

"YOU GOT MY LITTLE BROTHER DRUNK AND YOUR BUTLER THINKS THAT WE WERE ABOUT TO FUCK EACH OTHER! THIS IS PRICELESS!"

"It's caffeine, not alcohol! It makes you hyper!" Ciel managed to yell out, still embarrassed about the whole couch situation.

"GOTTA GO FAST, GOTTA GO FAST, GOTTA GO FAST!" Luka kept chanting. 

"Whatever this 'caffeine" stuff is, if it makes you act like that then I want some!" Alois started to run out of the room and downstairs when Sebastian caught him by his shirt, picking him up too. "I'm driving both of you home right now."

Luka and Alois simultaneously whined. Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You'll see each other at school. Now, you're going home. Ciel, watch the house. Summon if you need me." Sebastian promptly walked out the door. 

"Parting is such sweet sorrow, my darling~!" Alois called out dramatically as he disappeared out the door.

Ciel scoffed and leaned back onto the couch, thankful for peace and quiet. But one thing felt off, and he didn't know why.

Somewhere, in the very dark corners of his mind, a little whispering flicker was telling him that he missed having the blonde in his lap.

He shook his thoughts away. No. That had to be the stupidest idea in the universe.


	5. Demonic Summonings and a Science Lab Explosion. Fun!

Ciel returned to school for the next few weeks with suprisingly no drama. No table flips. No screaming bathroom phone calls. No innuendos. Just a growing curiosity about the Trancy boy. And, as much as hated to admit it, that boy had been on his mind a lot. Far too much for his liking. 

But there was another mission that he had to remember-- he still had to make a contract with a student. He knew that he couldn't live on human food forever. Ciel pondered over this as he made this way to his science class.

"CIEL!!!"

Don't look at those eyes. Don't get lost in them. Gah!? What am i thinking? He's a whiny brat who only exists to make my second life miserable. He's just--

He turned around, glaring. "What now, Trancy?"

Alois pouted. "I just wanted to walk with you..."

"W-Why?" Ciel stammered, not liking how nervous the other boy made him.

" 'Cause I'm lonely and you're cute." He said simply, laughing at the look of confusion and embarassment on Ciel's face. "But no homo!"

Ciel sighed. "I see you've picked up that phrase."

Alois giggled. "I actually am pretty homosexual, though." He smiled.

"They call it 'gay' nowadays. It doesn't mean 'happy' like it did a century ago."

He tilted his head. "I thought 'gay' was used as an insult now...?" 

Ciel shook his head. "Only by ignorant people." 

"Well, it is nice to publicly broadcast it, instead of keeping it tight under wraps because 'I'm the Queen's Spider! I have to be respectable because I come from such a respectable family even though the previous heir was was a fucking disgusting pedophile!'" He clenched his jaw before calming down. "But yes, I'm gay."

Ciel paused his walking down the hall. The Trancy boy had just come out. Had officially admitted his attraction to boys. 

"So..." The bluenette began. "You aren't into girls at all?" 

Alois bit his lip. "Well, I mean, boobs are nice and all, and certainly fun to squeeze, but I can't see myself getting turned on by them. I got Hannah to strip once to test that out, and nothing happened for me." He sounded nonchalant, but in actuality his heart was racing. He didn't realize how stressful it would be to come out. "I'm pretty sure Claude had a boner, though!" He giggled nervously. 

Ciel nodded a little. "Okay."

Okay. Okay?! Alois had just come out, he expected more of a response out of the shorter demon. "Well, are you into girls?"

This time, a blush spread across his cheeks. "My sexuality is none of your business."

Alois smirked. Time for the tables to turn. "Whatever happened to that Elizabeth girl, anyway? She seemed pretty sweet."

"After she heard that I had 'died', she eventually became engaged to another man. It was several years later, however. I felt a bit sorry for the poor girl, she was my cousin after all. She lived a long, happy life with her husband, had three beautiful children, and died in 1963." He explained. "I'm just glad that she was able to move on from me, even though she never truly stopped grieving."

The blonde boy frowned. "That's depressing..."

"But she had a happy ending. A somewhat happy ending." He looked over at the hall clock. "Shit, we're gonna be late." He ran across the hall, followed by his taller counterpart.

They zoomed into the science room at the last second, barely stepping their feet through the threshold as the final bell rang. The two went to their side-by-side seats, and the teacher began the lesson. 

Alois rested his chin in his hand, still unsatisfied with the bluenette's response. He didn't say clearly whether he was into boys or not. Hell, maybe he wasn't even clear in his own head. The Trancy boy snickered at the thought of his poor sexually confused Cielly. Plans were forming in his mind-- and he was more than ready to carry them out. 

"For the lab, you can work in partners. And, because I'm feeling generous today, I've decided to let you pick. Groups who can't handle it will have to work alone." The teacher's voice rang out through the class.

Alois grinned. Perfect. 

Ciel walked up to the teacher, probably going up to ask if he could work alone. Alois didn't even need to search the room for who he wanted to be with. He ran up to his desired partner. 

"Hello, my name is Alois~!" He purred in a flirtatious tone. "I take it you're Michael?"

The tall boy blushed as he looked down at him. "Y-Yeah... You're the exchange student from England, right?" 

"That's right~!" Ah, yes. Michael Stanford, the only openly gay guy in the class other than Alois, who just happened to have a major love for all things British.

Michael's blush grew and he grinned. He pointed to his Union Jack T-Shirt. "As you can see, I'm a huge fan of the Isles..."

Alois giggled. "I've noticed~ So, would you like to be my lab partner?"

He nodded excitedly. "Y-Yeah!" 

The blonde clapped his hands together. "Splendid! Let's go over to this workstation, then!" He led him over to the lab station right next to Ciel. 

As the pair worked on their experiment, Ciel couldn't help but look over at them. A lot. Unfortunately for his demonic hypersonic- whatever- hearing powers, he heard every bit of their conversation. Alois was extremely flirty, and Michael tried to impress him by naming random trivia about the United Kingdom and making little comments about how cute he was. 

The bluenette felt discomfort and irritation pool in his stomach, but why? Why was he angered over Alois' flirting? Alois flirted with everyone-- mostly, it was a manipulation tool. Besides, he had seen Alois talking to other students and making friends without Ciel getting angry, so why was Michael such an exception?

No. Ciel Phantomhive wasn't jealous. 

He felt the discomfort in his stomach turn into a burning sensation. His head was spinning, and he squeezed his eyes shut briefly to keep them from glowing. After opening them again, he ran to the teacher's desk. "May I go to the bathroom?"

She quickly closed her Tumblr. "Yeah, sure." She waved him off. 

He nodded and walked out of the room calmly, then sprinted to the boy's bathroom. In fact, it felt more like telaportation. What was going on? 

He burst through the door, feeling as if he was being drawn like a magnet. He went over to the sinks and splashed some water on his face, then looked up at his reflection in the mirror. 

No. 

This couldn't be happening.

Ciel stared back at his demonic form. Glowing eyes, fangs, curved horns on top of his head. His body was smudged at the edges, almost like he was an ink drawing that someone's finger had been dragged across. Black wings and a long, arrow-ended tail wrapped around his leather-clad figure. He gave off a dark aura, blocking out most of the florescent light in the small, grimy room.

The demon heard a small squeak. It wasn't until then that he realized he wasn't alone. His head whipped around to the far back corner, looking at a small, shaking boy huddled against the wall. "U-Um..."

Ciel took a step towards him. "Did you summon me?"

"I didn't think it would work!" He boy squeaked out fearfully. "Don't kill me, please!"

"Relax." Ciel rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to kill you." His voice had an echoing, watery element to it. "Why did you summon me?"

"I-I was dared to!" The boy sobbed. "By a bunch of ninth graders! They told me that all my problems and ugliness could go away!"

"I'm not a genie in a bottle." Ciel sighed. "I'm not going to make you magically gorgeous. You look fine the way you are."

The boy was still shaking. "Y-You're probably just saying that... b-but what about my homework stress? I've got two major projects due in the same week!"

"Sixth grader?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah..."

He facepalmed. "Schoolwork isn't something to sell your soul to the devil over. If you fail, you fail. Your soul is probably too innocent to taste like anything..."

The boy's eyes widened. "Why are you giving me advice?"

"Because I don't want to waste my time with inexperienced children like you. Especially if you didn't even mean to summon me. So go back to your class now and get out of my sight."

He was still shaking. "I-I just saw an actual demon, I can't exactly do that..." 

Ciel walked over the boy and put his hand on his forehead. "You'll forget all about me. Any recollection of our meeting will cease to exist."

The boy looked up at him before involuntarily shutting his eyes quickly. When he opened them again, Ciel was nowhere to be seen.

What could be seen, however, was a small blue-haired boy running down the hall to his science classroom. 

He ran back in, hoping the experiment hadn't gone awry. However, everything was the same. The chemical balance was fine. The teacher was still looking at some not so appropriate for school things. Alois and Michael were still flirting with each other.

Alois and Michael were still flirting with each other. 

It had gotten extremely annoying at this point-- Michael had his hand in Alois' back pocket, and Ciel swore he saw a squeeze every now and then. Alois kept kissing his cheek and nuzzling his neck. And if he had to hear Michael call the blonde "Aloe Vera" one more time--

"Aloe Vera, stahp~!" Michael laughed as Alois started lapping at his ear.

"What? You know I have a tongue fetish, Mikey~" He giggled.

Oh hell no. 

Ciel turned around and glared at Michael. And that's when time seemed to stand still. Here's the exact order of events that happened:

1\. Michael's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, causing him to back up. 

2\. This caused Alois to be pushed back to the ground. He grasped the thin table to break his fall, which only succeeded in bringing the table down with him. 

3\. The breakers of dangerous chemicals also slid down, terrifyingly close to the blonde's face.

4\. Michael, not wanting his little Aloe Vera to get hurt, caught the beaker just in time.

5: However, as he jumped back to avoid being hit in the ankles by the desk, he accidently threw the beakers to the front of the room. 

6: Random Chemical X and Uh-Oh Chemical Y hit the ground and shattered open, mixing.

7: X + Y = 

8: BOOM. 

The small explosion sent sparks and gas everywhere. The teacher jumped out of her seat, too scared to close her blog dedicated to NSFW Drarry pictures. "OKAY, EVERYONE OUT. WEAR YOUR GOGGLES, FOLLOW ME."

The class filed out, everyone practically running over the calmer kids in panic.

One they were outside, Michael apologized profusely to Alois, almost in tears. 

"Shh, calm down!" Alois hugged him. "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

Michael nodded, clinging to the shorter blonde. 

Ciel sighed, feeling a bit guilty for causing so much turmoil. He had just felt so much annoyance over Michael, he couldn't help but show it. 

Alois pulled away from Michael. "One sec." He went over to Ciel, smirking. "Guess who has a date Friday night?"

"I don't know, Ms. Johnson?" He said sarcastically, pointing to the teacher.

"No, silly! Me!" He giggled.

Ciel gave him a weak thumbs-up. "Good job..."

Alois smirked and leaned close to him. "I know you started everything, it wasn't Michael's fault. You poor jealous demon..." He whispered in his ear.

Ciel blushed brightly and glared at him. "I-I'm not!"

Alois smiled and ran back over to Michael. "Sorry about that." He smiled. "I had to clear something up."

Michael smiled softly. "So... Movie on Friday after school?" 

Alois nodded. "Of course!"

Michael grinned. "I'm excited, you're so cute..."

Alois giggled with a soft blush and leaned in close to Michael. Ciel watched, hoping Alois wouldn't do what he thought he was going to do. 

But his stomach still dropped as Alois closed the space between him and Michael, kissing the other boy. 


	6. Pens and Bagels, AKA The Modernization of Alois Trancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild times and the introduction of our favorite redhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so inactive! I'm back and transferring this from my Wattpad (@hazelnoots) to here! Enjoy :)

"Why are you here?" The bluenette grumbled, standing in the doorway with a skeptical look. It was far too early for this.

"A... tree fell on my house. I can't possibly stay there." Alois lied through his teeth. 

"But Alo, our house is fine..." Luka piped up. His brother had dragged the small redhead along on his little early morning adventure, hiding behind the taller boy when he saw Ciel's tired, scary gaze. 

Ciel groaned. "Couldn't you just fix it yourself? You are a demon, after all." 

"I want to stay here!" Alois whined childishly, stomping his foot. "I'm so lonely over in that house and Luka has been hounding me to play more Sonic the Hedgehog!" The blonde was a bit annoyed at Ciel, who hadn't spoken to him since the Michael-science lab incident. Their school had been closed for three days to fumigate and make sure the air was safe, so both of the boys were stuck in their respective homes. 

Ciel bit his lip, debating. Little did he know, Alois loved that. Way too much. His ice-blue eyes looked the shorter demon up and down, finding him absolutely yummy. Well, "yummy" was pretty much the only word that was on his mind at that moment. He didn't even care that he sounded like a lovestruck teenage girl ogling a member of her favorite band.

Ciel was currently dressed in an oversized black Metallica shirt and green plaid lounge pants. His blue hair wasn't combed yet, and his eyepatch was hastily tied on. The slightly tired look he wore made Alois grin on the inside-- it was very different from his usual put-together self. He had stopped biting his lip, but now his lip wore a small pout-- which looked perfectly kissable in Alois' eyes. 

"Come in, I said." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Huh, what?"

"Do I need to repeat myself? Stop staring at me and come in." 

Alois blushed slightly. "Thanks..." He walked in, making sure to look at the ground and not at the attractive bluenette in front of him. Luka followed closely behind, waving at the petite boy. "Cielly!" 

"Did you teach him that...?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, he picked up on that himself!" Alois protested. "He's quite a smart biscuit!" 

"Well, stop encouraging him, then." he retorted. 

"I'm not!" 

"Cielly~!" Luka found their bickering amusing. 

"Stop that." Ciel ordered.

The redhead pouted. "Okay..."

Alois patted his head. "Go ahead and go downstairs, sweetie pie." 

"Yay~!" The little boy left the room quickly.  
Ciel plopped down onto the couch, sighing. "Well, if you're going to stay here then what do you want to do?"

Lay you down on that couch, kiss those soft lips and make sweet love to you, Alois thought. 

"Goddamn pervert." Ciel rolled his eyes. 

"What?" Alois was taken aback.

"Stop staring at my ass." he muttered. "I didn't have time to change out of my pajamas. 

Oh thank Satan, Alois had was nearly convinced that Ciel could read minds. "I wasn't! I was merely admiring the pattern on your pants."

"Does plaid really fascinate you that much?" He raised an eyebrow. 

Alois sat down onto the couch next to him. "Wow, this room is lovely--"

"Answer me."

"Damn, Ciel. I just really like plaid, calm your little ass down." 

A blush crept onto his face at the mention of his ass. "Just tell me what you'd like to do. There's always TV, we could make cupcakes, or play chess, maybe listen to music, or go join Luka downstairs."

"Maybe we could join Luka a little later. Right now I need a little help with something."

Ciel scoffed. "Help with what?"

"Teach me the ways of the twenty-first century!" Alois pleaded. "I know how TV's and video games work now, somewhat, but I've got a century's worth of music and fashion and popular culture to catch up on! I still feel out of place here!" 

Ciel sighed and nodded a little. "Fine. Where do you want me to start? Stuff from the recent decade or do you want to continue from the 1880's? Myself, I really like music from the 1980's--" he pointed to his shirt, "But you may just want to hear the current stuff." 

"Mm, 1980's is fine. Everything from then. Or rather, just your favorites from then 'till now." Alois leaned against Ciel a bit as shorter boy pulled out his phone, handing one earbud to the blonde with a light blush. 

"Okay, ready?" 

"Yep!"

After two hours Ciel, though he hardly ever regretted his actions, was really regretting this choice. 

"I'M SO FANCY~!" 

Alois, unlike Ciel, became fascinated with modern pop music. It wasn't that he thought the words were deep, meaningful, or relatable to his own life. He loved it for its loud brashness, the nonsensical, sometimes naughty lyrics, and the simple fact that he could use it to annoy the hell out of someone.

"YOU ALREADY KNOW!" 

Ciel covered his ears and threw a pillow at him. "This is the fifth time you've sung that, shut up!" 

Alois giggled hysterically and pushed Ciel's hands out of the way. "Oh, you know you love it."

"I don't, really." 

"Doesn't everyone love it?" 

"No." he rolled his eyes. 

"Well, I do." The blonde pouted. "I think I should legally change my name to Alois Fancy--" 

"JIIIIMMMM!" Luka ran up the stairs and into the living room. 

"Alois." he corrected with a sigh. "Say it with me: Al- o- eeze."

Luka looked down. "Sorry, Alois." 

The taller boy patted his brother's head. "Good boy. Is everything okay?" 

Luka shook his head. "I was typing on the square thing and someone told me that babies don't come from a stork! They come from girls!" 

Alois' eyes widened. "Er..." 

Ciel scoffed. "Luka, what were you doing in a chat room?" 

Alois sent a glare at the short bluenette. "Shut it. We have to explain this." 

"He's six years old!" 

"He's 131! And he'd be twelve if he aged correctly!" 

"He's only in sixth grade!" 

"Meaning he's going to hear this shit all through he halls! It would be better for us to teach him now then to have him hear a bunch of conflicting things and get confused!" 

Ciel crossed his arms. "Fine. But I'm giving the lesson. Just the basics."

"But--" 

"NO. " Ciel brought Luka over to the couch and looked at him. "Babies come from when a man and a woman, who are usually in love, get in bed together while naked and..." He wasn't quite sure how to continue in simple terms. 

"--The man takes his cock and he--"

Ciel slapped his hand over Alois' mouth. "I told you I'm giving this lesson!" 

Luka looked lost, but he still sat there, waiting. 

Alois licked the palm of Ciel's hand and he pulled away in disgust. "Stop that!" 

"Not until you tell him the truth!" 

"It's a mature subject for him! You can't just say... stuff like that!" 

Alois crossed his arms. "Ciel, get me a pen and a bagel." 

"...What? Oh god, no. Alois, don't..."

"What? I haven't fed him yet and he needs to take notes."

~*~*~*~*~

After a long, argument-filled talk, Luka was more confused than he had been before. 

Ciel sighed. "Does this make any more sense to you?" 

"Erm... I suppose I'll figure it out..." Luka replied honestly. 

"Well, repeat everything back, then." Alois encouraged. 

"A man gets on top of a woman, then there's a rooster and there's fireworks and a baby pops up in a woman's stomach. Right?"

"Good enough." Ciel shrugged. "Anyway, don't go online." 

"Online is wonderful, from what I've seen! Do you know how easy it is to self-diagnose your own problems? And I never knew there were that many gay people out there!" Alois smiled excitedly. 

"Why wouldn't people be happy?" The small redhead asked. 

Alois slapped a hand to his own forehead. "Dammit, I forgot to explain that... Honey..." he began sweetly, "You know I'm homosexual, right?" 

"Yeah. Dunno what that means, though." 

"I like boys. Not just as friends, but I like- like them." Alois tried to say simply, but there was still an edge of uncertainty in his voice. Not that he wasn't sure if he was gay or not-- Alois was about as straight as a curly fry and he knew it-- but he just hoped that his brother would receive it well. 

"Ohhhh." Luka nodded. "That's why you have a boyfriend!" 

"Yep!" Alois giggled. Time to go into his hopelessly-in-love-with-Michael mode. "He's cute and funny and charming and he loves my accent! His lips are so soft and kissable, too~" he gushed. 

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Good for you." he said flatly. 

Time to lay it on thicker. "I can't wait for our date on Friday. We're watching a movie on a huge screen! I hope he holds me close during the scary parts."

Says the boy who gouged his maid's eye out... the bluenette thought. 

"Just like after biology yesterday, he took me under the bleachers instead of going to last period and we snogged for an hour!" 

The shorter demon was getting tired of this. "Yep. Fun. Sebastian?" he called. 

"Yes?" Said man poked his head into the living room from the kitchen. 

"Prepare some lunch for Luka."

Sebastian smiled kindly. "And what would he like?" 

"Erm... Pizza?" Luka asked shyly. 

"Of course." Sebastian left the room humming "Fancy."

"YASSSS!" Alois called after him obnoxiously. 

"Oh no, you've found that..."

"What? I'm modern now!" Alois tried to pose, but ended up falling off the couch. 

Luka giggled softly and helped him up. "You're so cool, big brother!" 

"I know I am! Mikey tells me that every day!" Off to another long session of Alois waxing poetic about his anglophile boyfriend. 

Ciel ran into the kitchen and tapped Sebastian's shoulder. 

"From LA to Tokyo-- Oops, what is it young master?" 

"Speed up the pizza. Use your hellfire or whatever." 

"And why would that be?" he smirked. 

"Alois is being annoying." he stated, leaving it at that. 

"Is it about his boyfriend?" Sebastian gave a knowing smile. 

"Don't get the wrong idea. It's just becoming excessive." Ciel tried not to blush. 

The black-haired man smiled more and nodded. "As you wish." 

By the time the two Trancy/ Mackens had joined Ciel at the table, the small pizza was done. 

Luka thanked Sebastian politely before he started eating. He hummed a little during it, quietly watching Ciel and Alois' expressions as the blonde prattled on. 

"By the way," Alois cut into a passionate description of Michael's eyes, "I'm hosting a party at my house this weekend. I'm expecting you to come." 

Ciel averted his blue eye. "I'm not much for parties."

"C'mon, it'll be fun! In fact I'll make sure you enjoy it!" 

"Won't you just snog Michael on the couch the entire time?" 

Alois giggled and blushed. "Precisely. I can do that after you've started dancing." he winked. 

"I don't dance." 

"I'll make you. Really Ciel, you have no choice. You're going to this party."

He scoffed. "Fine. Just don't make it like that ball you hosted at your manor where you dressed in drag." 

"I might put on a skirt, but no more than that." the blonde teased. "So it's a go?"

"Yep." Ciel said boredly. 

Alois clapped his hands together. "Great! Oh, I should call Mikey and ask him. I'm sure he'll say yes to getting some from his Aloe..."

"You're going that far already?" 

"No! Well, I'm not sure what Saturday will bring. Maybe." he blushed and smiled. 

Ciel was looking more and more jealous and upset. "Have fun." he said without emotion. 

Alois looked at him before averting his eyes. "Yep. Lots of fun." He tried to keep his cheerful tone, but it had lost a bit of its shine. 

Guilt would be such a fun accompaniment to a party, now wouldn't it? 

~*~*~*~*~

Red heels clicked as they quickly made their way across the polished marble floor. The woman in the shoes was practically in a sprint, trying to keep the many important papers inside the thick folder she was holding. 

The other workers in the office, mostly men donned in black suits, were hardly suprised at the red-clad figure. Though she stuck out like a sore thumb, they were used to her flamboyant and excitable nature. Even so, the reason she was running was unusual, even for her. 

She was rushing to her boss's office, and not just to flirt this time. This was a serious matter. 

"WILL!" 

The redhead burst through the door. 

Will looked up from his paperwork with a sigh. "What is it now, Ms. Sutcliffe?"

"There's been a situation over in the States! Involving my Bassy and that dumb blue-haired brat!" she spat.

The tall man pressed his fingertips to his temples. "I swear, Sutcliffe, you tell me something of the sort every day. As much as I hate that demon scum, he has not posed any type of threat for several decades. Neither has the small demon, we took care of that little soul crisis in the 1950's."

"No! Remember that other demon, the spider guy?" Grell exclaimed. "The one who sort of looked like Sebby, except with glasses and not nearly as attractive-- though I will admit glasses turn me on like nothing else and he did have such a defined chest and nice abs, oh, and those long, sexy legs, ooh, maybe I should have given him a go instead--

"Sutcliffe..." Will warned. "Get on with it."

"Oh, alright, alright! Well, he had a master, who had a little brother, and they all died and went on to live in their demon maid's body..."

"I am aware of this case." Will set his pen down, looking at her. 

"But now apparently they've all been released from there! And I've been picking up demonic signals near the area where Seb and the Phantom-hoe are living now! Which means..."

"Don't tell me the Trancy boy and his brother are...?"

Grell nodded quickly. "There are more demons on the loose."

Will stood up. "Sutcliffe, call Knox. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"You mean we're going to America?" she asked gleefully. 

The brunette nodded. 

Grell squealed, dropping the papers behind her. "WOOHOO! I'M COMING BACK FOR YOU, MY BASSY~!" 

"SUTCLIFFE! PICK UP THESE PAPERS THIS INSTANT!"

She was already gone.


End file.
